This disclosure relates generally to extraction force transfer coupling systems which employ the force of an extraction parachute during the aerial delivery process to control the openings of suspension parachutes. More particularly, this disclosure relates to extraction force transfer coupling devices which employ an actuator arm.
In aerial delivery systems for which the present disclosure has particular application, a parachute is employed to extract a platform supporting a cargo safely from the aircraft. The extraction parachute is neither sufficiently large nor properly oriented to effect safe landing of the cargo. Additional larger suspension parachutes are required to suspend the platforms generally horizontally during the aerial delivery.
In order to provide a drop sequence for the parachutes, an extraction force transfer coupling is conventionally employed. The extraction force transfer coupling functions as a latch which releases the extraction parachute from its extraction mode and allows the extraction parachute to open the suspension parachutes. The extraction force transfer coupling employs an actuating lever or arm which engages along the side rail of the aircraft cargo handling system. Prior to aerial delivery, the actuating lever is prevented from inadvertent operation of the extraction force transfer coupling. Once clear of the aircraft, the actuating lever is free to rotate and actuate the extraction force transfer coupling system. The conventional extraction force transfer coupling system has been found to work well on a wide range of military cargo aircraft which use a common 108 inch wide cargo handling system. However, for aircraft which use an 88 inch wide system and which are used for aerial delivery, the conventional extraction force transfer coupling latch system is not capable of practical operation due to the aircraft configuration and furniture disposed atop the side rails.